


Still Usable

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [25]
Category: The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment of Henry working.





	Still Usable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 18. fix

Henry worked at straightening the nails out, making them usable once more. He believed in salvaging, and while a straightened nail had to be used carefully, it meant it wasn't wasted. 

Things that had been thrown away that could be saved resonated with him and his siblings alike. Even now that they had Grandfather, none of them could easily throw away things that just needed to be cared for, or fixed, to be used again.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was as much about fixing themselves as the things. He just didn't think on that much.


End file.
